


Televisual

by projectcyborg



Category: Star Trek: Voyager, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, other ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-26
Updated: 2005-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/pseuds/projectcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tri-fandom drabble-a-thon jr. hosted by me ~ prompt = T</p>
            </blockquote>





	Televisual

"Showing tonight, The X-Files: late 20th century sci-fi detective drama, heavy on aliens and government conspiracies, garnered critical acclaim and a huge cult following." Tom cheerfully handed B'elanna the popcorn and reached for his vintage 'remote control.' She rolled her eyes, settling into the circle of his arm.

"We thought you'd like... her," B'elanna explained to Kathryn, gesturing at the television. Kathryn's legs were draped across her lap.

The woman onscreen was wearing a tailored suit and pumps. Her skin was porcelain and seemed aglow with a nimbus of tragedy and ardor. Her lips were ripe, and brimming with secrets.

Kathryn smirked. "You're telling me you don't?"

B'elanna's hand inched up Kathryn's thigh. "What can I say, we have a thing for redheads."


End file.
